Gambling with Fate Rin's misfortune
by Bloody Hero
Summary: Just a funny oneshot you might enjoy, this one feature Luvia Edelfelt.


Luvia Edelfielt thoughts. (During the Poker match in the afternoon)

She was good, I don't know where Rin found this woman but she was much better than I could ever have expected. It was impossible to tell what her hand was she simply had no tells that I could identify it was as if her face was carved out of marble, perfectly set, flawless, and forever still if it wasn't for the fact that I saw her moving exchanging cards I could have sworn she was dead. Still I will prevail for I am Luviagelita Edelfeilt Ohohohohohoh!

(Earlier that morning)

Saber's awaken's from her peaceful slumber.

It started as a normal enough morning however I knew something was wrong as soon as I awoke and didn't see Shirou in the kitchen cooking my breakfast. That was when Rin came in panting as if she just been through a joust. I was about to ask her where Shirou was until she explained everything and what had been going on while I was asleep. Needless to say I was quite furious with her finding it quite hard to believe that she could do anything so stupid. Afterwards I quickly did my hair and donned my Armani suit I always wore when I went gambling. There wasn't a moment to lose, my sheath was about to be taken away from me something that I would never let happen again.

(The day before with Rin)

"Ohhohohoho! is that the best you could do Rin! I honestly expected better from you though I don't know why. Just like your magical abilities your Poker skills are sub par." said Luvia in a condescending tone. "Oh shut up Goldie, I'm not out of this yet! I'll take back my money, win yours, and leave you in tears I swear upon the Tohsaka name!" Despite my display of Bravado things were looking pretty grim I only had five hundred dollar poker chips from the original 100 hundred dollar chips I had at the start of our match.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, your outmatched what can you hope to accomplish in your present state with a measly 5 chips?" With my back against the wall and anger clouding my judgment I did something which immediately afterwards I would find thinking incredibly stupid. "Fine Edelfelt you want to see how I gamble well try and match this, I bet Shirou!"

"WHAT?" interjected until a moment ago a depressed Emiya, "Rin you can't do that! I may be your apprentice but I have human rights you know I'm...:

"Shut up and do what your master tells you! So what do you say Goldie you got the guts to match me or not?" For the longest time Luvia remained silent, until she finally snaps her fingers and a man in a black suit appears carrying a briefcase. He walks towards the table opening the case and reveals 500,000 Euros. "Their that should be able to match your ante Tohsaka however it's morning now and I am quite famished let's stop for a quick respite and continue our game this afternoon...and Tohsaka for your sake during this small break I would hope you could find someone who could play on your behalf if you ever want to take darling Shirou home with you again." After saying her piece Luvia proceeded to leave the room. "What have I done?" said Rin in horror as the idiocy of her actions finally caught up to her mind.

I was about to leave with Shirou when the man with the briefcase grabbed onto Shirou's arm. I'm sorry young man but seeing as you are the wager you are not allowed to leave this room for fear of you skipping out of town. "But...But..." Stuttered Shirou as he tried to come up with a good excuse for convincing the man to let him go but it was all for naught. As my young lady said before the match will continue this afternoon please try and find a representative to play for you Miss Tohsaka, for as you are now you have no chance against my mistress. Damn, how did things ever get this bad, wait that's right I got caught in the moment. Who can I find to play against Luvia I don't know anyone really..."Rin get Saber! Please she's my only hope out of this mess!" screamed Shirou as the man literally hogtied him to the chair and taped a piece of paper to his head saying prize. Of course, Shirou is right with Sabers A rank luck, impenetrable poker face, and experience in gambling that makes her the perfect opponent to face Luvia. So I quickly rushed home to tell Saber of the events that took place and needless to say she was not pleased with my rash decision but nonetheless she quickly got dressed and prepared for the match only fate could tell what was in store for us.

(Waiting for the appointed time of the match and tied to the chair)

I told Rin that gambling was a stupid idea but did she listen NOOOO! How could she bet me like this didn't she love me? Granted I alway's thought my life was worthless, but still its the principle of the thing. Though it does feel nice that Luvia thinks I'm worth that much and if she does win she wouldn't do anything bad to me after all were friends right? Saber please help me, and damn it this stupid piece of paper is making my nose itch. I can't even scratch it since I'm quite literally tied down to the chair. Why does fate seem to screw me over every chance it gets. This is almost as bad as that time with the female fire elemental and when it confessed it's love to me after watching me jump that stupid bar. Well at least my life isn't in danger this time...At least I hope it isn't.

(The time of fate takes place)

"Rin, Rin, is this the best you could do? Surely this girl cant' be over 16 do you really want

for her to play on your behalf?

Saber: Cease your useless taunts and state the rules of engagement.

Luvia: Oh, very well we're going to be playing standard poker three games whoever wins claims it

all. That specific enough for you then let the games begin.

Then at that moment all life seemed to be sucked out and what was left was a immense silence and the shuffling of the cards. The dealer dealt each lady 5 cards and both arranged it to suit their tastes Saber was the first to take action discarding 2 cards and requesting 2. Luvia decided to hold keeping her hand as it was. Thus the first match went underway until finally Luvia called. Saber looked at Luvia's hand and was mildly impressed she had a full house consisting of three 9's and a pair of 5's no wonder she wanted to keep her hand.

"You have a very good hand Miss Edelfiet that beats three of my 7's..." and at that response Luvia had a smug grin until Saber continued talking. "however that doesn't beat my fourth 7 which makes this first match mine." Luvia was shocked she had a full house only three hands were able to beat that combination and this Saber was able to pull out a 7 four of a kind. Whoever this lady was despite her youthful appearance, she was either very skilled or very lucky. "Don't underestimate me!" Luvia responded there are still two more game's left.

(with Rin)

During the entire time Rin held her breath and nearly fainted when she saw goldie's hand but Saber had beat her in the end. Well that's to be expected after all Saber is a heroic spirit with A rank luck there's no way Luvia could outplay her at least that's what Rin kept telling herself. Soon Shirou will be back where he belongs and we'll be all the richer for it.

(Back to the game)

It was the beginning of the second match and Luvia was starting to feel the pressure if she lost this one...no that's loser talk there's no point in wondering what could be. I'll simply win this and beat her in the final round. The dealer collected the cards and shuffled them again before dealing them out like before. Same as the last round they both looked carefully at their hands. Luvia tsked and discarded 4 of her cards while Saber discarded 3. Then like before, Luvia called displaying her three of a kind Ace's. (HA! thought Rin triumphantly that's the seventh weakest hand in the game no way Saber can't beat that). But much to the Horror of Rin Saber also had three of a Kind but in Kings after all just because you have higher stats in luck doesn't mean you will win just that you should win.

(Luvia's thoughts)

She did it, she won the second match now all she had to do was beat this woman again and her darling Shirou would be all hers. Despite herself, Luvia almost let out a girlish squeal of joy when she thought of all the wonderful things she would do when she had Shirou. Then eventually, she trailed off...suddenly an image of a church and wedding dress appeared in her mind. No time to think about that now I have to get my head back in the game.

(Saber's thoughts)

So it all comes down to this final hand. Depending on the outcome I'll either have to give Rin a vicious scolding or possible beating for putting Shirou through this. It all comes down to this final match.

(The third game)

The Final match depending on the outcome either Shirou would go home with Rin and Saber or Luvia. For the last time the dealer collected the cards, shuffled, and dealt them out again. Saber discarded 2 cards while Luvia discarded one. The dealer gave Saber her cards and was about to do the same to Luvia when Luvia stopped him. "Wait." Luvia said, "in a game it is possible to switch who deals out the cards for my card I would like Saber to deal it to me unless she objects." Saber momentarily loses her focus sheerly surprised at her opponents choice. A moment passes and she soon regains her icy composure "I see no reason to object to this, though I find it rather pointless" said Saber. Saber then proceeded to draw a single card from the deck and deal it to Luvia. Saber immediately expected Luvia to look at it but instead she simply left it their face down on the table. If your trying to engage me in psychological warfare then it's a little late in the game for that play, regardless of what your holding I sincerely doubt you could beat this hand.

Saber revealed her hand it was a Straight Flush the second highest hand in the game consisting of a 4,5,6,7,8 of hearts. "Reveal your hand Edelfielt and end this game so I can take Shirou home to cook me dinner." Slowly, Luvia revealed the four cards in her hand and Rin gasped in horror while Saber perfect mask cracked in Luvia's hand was the 10 of spades, Jack of spades, Queen of spades, and King of Spades one card away from a spade's Royal Flush. "Are you nervous Saber, well so am I this card that you drew for me will decide heaven and hell for the both of us, regardless in the final outcome of this match you are the one who drew your fate!" Slowly ever so slowly, Luvia placed her fingers over the face down card and then revealed what it was to the world. Rin and Saber stared at the card and Luvia who had her eye's closed the entire process of the act looked.

It was...The Ace so Spades she Won!

Bad End(?) (Depends who you ask)

It's been two years since that fateful day and inside a church Luvia was preparing to marry her one true love Shirou Emiya or soon Shirou Edelfielt (let's face it her family would never let her take on the Emiya name even if she wouldn't care). During those two years she grew rather close to Saber and found out the circumstances surrounding her Shirou, that woman, and Saber. Though she was reluctant she was willing to share Shirou with Saber as long as she was the proper wife. Rin on the other hand gets shit after all it was her fault for making that stupid wager. Truly it was the happiest day of her life marrying the man she loves, finding a good friend in Saber, and royally screwing over Rin. Now that night she could look forward to her Happy, Happy time with her husband.


End file.
